queentigersfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrel Purin (Custard; pudding) (PuriAra!)
This is the recipe for Squirrel Purin (a Japanese dessert that is often called pudding or custard here) from the anime KiraKira PreCure A La Mode! Note: make sure to store the pudding in the refrigerator! This recipe does require using things like a stove, so if you are a kid and want to make this sweet, make sure you have an adult's supervision and/or help. Recipe type: dessert Recipe difficulty: medium ★Preparation★ Pudding Ingredients 3 Eggs (M) 350ml Milk 80g sugar (B) Vanilla extract Caramel Sauce Ingredients 60g sugar (A) 2tsp water 20ml hot water Decoration (optional) 100ml fresh cream 60g sugar © 6 pieces of cherries (canned) 12 pieces of almonds Chocolate pen (or melted chocolate) Before making the caramel sauce, apply butter on a pudding mold. This will make it easier for the pudding to come out! Right before you start making the pudding itself (after the sauce), preheat the oven to 320 F (160 C)! ★Steps★ 1. Pour the (A) sugar and water into a pot and mix it over medium heat. Melt the sugar completely by folding. Do not stir until the sugar is completely melted and slightly colored! If you do, the sugar will harden. 2. Once the sugar completely melts, and the color is slightly colored, shake the pot a little bit to even it out. The color will change quickly from here, so keep watching it! 3. Once the color becomes darker, there will be a smell, and you will start to see a little bit of smoke. When that happens, turn off the heat, and add the hot water. Be careful not to burn yourself! 4. Mix quickly, and pour the sauce evenly into the pudding molds. If the sauce is still hot, let them cool in the refrigerator. When you pour the pudding batter, it will mix with the sauce! 5. Whisk the eggs. So it does not foam when mixing the eggs, whisk the eggs in a cutting motion! 6. Pour the milk and the (B) sugar in a pan and lightly mix it. Heat the mix up just until the edges start bubbling. 7. Add the mix from step 6 little by little, and mix a little each time you add. Then add a little bit of vanilla extract, and mix a little! 8. Pour the mixture into pudding molds through a mesh strainer. Like this, it will make the transition smooth! It will be very easy to spill, so let the mesh strainer sit on the pudding mold, and pour it in! 9. Place the pudding molds in a heat-safe tub, or dish, and place the tub/dish on a baking sheet. Put them in the oven, and fill the tub about 3 cm of boiling water. Let the pudding bake in a 320 degree F (160 C) oven for about 45-50 minutes. It's dangerous to move the tub after pouring the hot water, so make sure to set the tub first, then pour the water! 10. After taking it out of the oven, wrap the pudding in plastic wrap and let it cool in the refrigerator for about 5 hours. If you are using a glass dish as a pudding mold, DO NOT put the pudding in the refrigerator directly after taking it out of the oven!! Doing so will cause the glass to break! 11. Loosen the pudding from the mold. Push the edge of the pudding all around so it loosens it up. It's what puts the air in between the mold and the pudding. If it's too difficult, use a knife to go around, so it will be easier to remove it from the mold! 12. Place a dish upside down on the pudding, hold it together firmly, and flip it. Slowly lift and remove the mold. 13. On top of a bowl of ice water, place another bowl, and pour the cream and © sugar. Whisk them together until you get a stiff peak. 14. Set a star tip in a pastry bag, and pour the mixture from step 13 into the bag. Squeeze out on top of the pudding and out onto the back-side to make a tail. 15. Draw the eyes, nose, and tail with the chocolate pen. Or if you are using melted chocolate, use a pastry bag with a small circle tip to draw the eyes, nose, and tail. Its difficult to draw on the surface of the pudding! So using a paper towel, lightly dab on the surface on the pudding (on where you are going to draw) to absorb the moisture! 16. Put the almonds on top as ears, and place a cherry on top. ★The squirrel pudding is ready to serve!★ Category:Recipes Category:Desserts